


Ruby Red Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: UNFINISHEDUNFINISHEDUNFINISHEDI'LL FINISH SOONTHIS IS TECHNICALLY STILL A DRAFTI HAVEN'T SPELL CHECKED ANYTHING.PLEASE IGNORE THIS.





	Ruby Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> In my state, if you and your significant other are more than six months apart (if your under the age of 18) every sexual thing you do is considered rape. I'm especially if your over the age of consent and the person your fucking, whether they gave their consent or not, is still counted as rape. 
> 
> Jeremy in this fanfiction is 16, whilst Michael is 23.  
> This is loosely based off the song "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" by kikuo.

The sun was getting ready to set in the distance, and Jeremy had barely made enough money to feed himself a basic McDonald's happy meal, which meant he had to put himself back on his nightly routine.  
He had always been told he had such a pretty face, if it wasn't for the acne that had begun springing around his face around freshman year of high school. But jeremy found ways around that. Usually when his parents would leave for business trips, he'd steal his mothers make up. Luckily for him, that was almost every day. His parents where very important, and very invested in their work. It was a shame though they never shared any of their earnings with Jeremy, leaving him to scavenge the dirty streets of New Jersey for any sort of way to make a quick dollar. For a short amount of time he'd worked as an escort over in New York for sometime, once in a blue moon finding himself over in Manhattan for a while as well. But he had stopped that, and started sticking with the scummy streets of new york. 

Deciding that he'd go with a red appeal tonight, with a long black wig to add to his character.  
He'd basically gone through his mothers entire wardrobe, seeing that he could put it to good use.  
Giving himself a once over in the mirror. He wore a sequined tight red dress that showed his curves he'd graciously received from his mother, and his small skinny frame. 

He usually never went with the red look, sticking to either natural colours, neon or just plain and simply blue. But tonight. Tonight he felt was going to be absolutely wonderful. 

He found himself, waiting down one of the sketchy streets, with lines if bars and strip clubs surrounding the area.  
Waiting for his first customer of the night. 

The first few he came across didn't take to long to get off, each one exciting him less and less.  
But money was money, and that's all.


End file.
